


Sunlight Moonlight

by MagiFox_77, Useless_girl



Series: Sunlight Moonlight [1]
Category: Septicflesh (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Angels, BDSM, Blood, Demons, M/M, Magic, Mating/Bonding, Old Gods, Post-apocalyptic AU, R (explicit), Romance, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, some (kinda manly) fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiFox_77/pseuds/MagiFox_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Mick gets back to Kerim after a successful mission with the Nephilim. They missed each other…





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Porn. Pure porn. Okay, some plot too. You’re welcome.

 **Note 2:** This story is closely connected to our “[Codex Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/series/952329)” series, but most importantly to the story titled “[Catharsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389079)” from it.

 **Note 3 about the Sunlight Moonlight series:** We figured starting this series would be a good place and way to write out (mainly porn :D) side-stories with more pairings from the Codex Omega universe. So these side-stories are closely connected to the main storyline, but can be read as individual short-stories too.

 **Recommended song:** “[Sunlight Moonlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZM2eOuQyovs)” by SepticFlesh

 **Fandoms:** Slipknot, SepticFlesh

 **Characters:** Mick Thomson/Kerim Lechner

 **Rating/category:** R (explicit), supernatural AU, post-apocalyptic AU, old gods, slash, M/M, smut, BDSM, romance, demons, angels, magic, blood, mating/bonding, rough sex, some (kinda manly) fluff

 **Summary:** Mick gets back to Kerim after a successful mission with the Nephilim. They missed each other…

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures used in the story belong to their respective owners and credits go to them.

* * *

 

  
[Full-sized pic](https://orig00.deviantart.net/fcc1/f/2018/290/e/4/sunlight_moonlight_1_by_useless_girl-dcpocce.jpg)

 **Sunlight Moonlight  
** _By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

**Part 1**

The angel was sleeping naked on his side, hugging the cover to himself like a lover, which nearly made the usually calm Mick feel jealous of the object. He was just standing over the bed, watching the ethereal beauty of Kerim radiating from him even in his sleep. The ice-blue eyes moved from his peaceful face to the waist-long brown hair spread behind the sleeping man's back like a stream, pooling and flowing on the white sheets. Mick knew that it was just as silky as it looked like and his thick fingers suddenly ached with the need to stroke and play and pull on it, like he so often did for both of their pleasure.  
  
For a moment the long-haired demon got lost in his thoughts while simply admiring the beauty of the alluring man. It was kinda amusing to him how they were complete opposites with Kerim (or Vega on his true name) being the Angel of Light who was created to kinda substitute the role of Lucifer after his fall. And there was Mick, a once Mercy Demon with all his black hair and pitch-black demon wings and powers. But they say opposites attract and in their case it was very much true too. The big man still couldn't believe that someone like Kerim would want him and return his feelings for him. After all, he was the willing pet of powerful gods and he was just... a demon, who chose to become an individual and fully materialize and earn his full powers in this dimension.  
  
Mick could still see Kerim being tied up and gagged in the cage under the mated gods' bed. Looking so vulnerable, messed up and at the same time hot as fuck. It was Mick's fault back then that Kerim was punished, because they couldn't hold back their lust for each other. But since then Mick only felt gratitude towards the old gods who allowed them to become lovers. Kerim was going to always stay firstly theirs, but when the gods were otherwise occupied and Mick and Kerim had some free time, they can spend that together. Sometimes just hours, sometimes days or weeks. And Mick knew that he was already head over heels in love with the angel. Even if Kerim's feelings weren't as deep as his, Mick was finally happy. And they all knew that in this new chaotic world that was a rare thing to have. That's why he tried to treasure every minute he could spend with his amazing lover.  
  
As Kerim moved a bit and exhaled a soft sigh in his sleep, the shamelessly watching big demon took a few steps closer to the bed, starting to quietly take off his black clothes. His icy-blue irises moved down along the soft curve of Kerim's back and darkened with lust that slammed right into his guts, making his dick harden rapidly and his mouth water from the sight of that perfect and small firm ass. Its pale glowing was so damn inviting that the demon couldn't stay away from it any longer.

Feeling lucky as fuck for having Kerim as his lover, Mick crawled onto the bed on all fours and leaned down to kiss his way up from said ass and back to the angel's shoulder and neck. Moving the long hair out of the way so he wouldn't lay on it, he got behind Kerim, resting his hard dick against his crack while he hugged the smaller male against his warm body, shamelessly inhaling the beloved scent which he missed so damn much while he was away saving the world with Jim.  
  
"I missed you too, you know..." Kerim purred with closed eyes, caressing the tattooed forearm around his middle and he laid more on his side to be able to turn his head and offer his pierced mouth for a kiss.  
  
Chuckling low and a bit dark, Mick caressed the smooth face with his fingertips and felt his heart speeding up a bit from the sleepy beauty looking up at him with those dark eyes. There was longing and love in them and it meant the world to the big man who's been alone for quite some time before he became the guardian of the Nephilim.  
  
"It's so good to be back..." Mick replied and gave a soft kiss to his lover. First he just kissed and sucked on the plump bottom lip then he pushed his tongue between them, deepening and making the kiss more passionate.  
  
As he felt Kerim press his firm ass more against Mick's dick, he couldn't stop himself from starting to slide and rub it against the crack, moaning and huffing into their kiss. The arm that was hugging the angel to him moved and his fingers stroked up to the sleep-warm chest to caress and play with the small nipples, knowing how much it could turn on his angel.  
  
"Indeed. How long will you stay this time?" Kerim managed to sigh as the bearded man moved his hungry lips down to the tasty neck, sucking and biting up his marks on it. He felt the urge to do so. To renew his claim on his lover. Not that Kerim would protest. Mick knew he loved that very much. The soft moans and the bucking against his dick were good proofs of that too.  
  
"A few days. Maybe a week. Jim needs to consult with the gods and rest up some. So I won't let you out of bed for at least a day or two," he chuckled dirtily into his lover's neck, twisting a nipple harder just to hear Kerim cry out lustfully.  
  
"Oh yes!" he did as expected and arched his back some more. "My horny demon, did you manage to save the world?" he managed to ask as he bit down on his piercing, pressing his body as close to Mick as possible.  
  
The big demon loved that and knew what Kerim meant. "The mission was successful. We managed to clean that area of the possessed ones and some angels. But we still have a lot of work to do. I'll be heading out again soon. But until then you're just mine, my beautiful angel..." he murmured his promise and reached down between Vega's legs to take hold of the hard meat there. With a satisfied grunt Mick's big palm started rubbing it up and down and around the tip, making the slide easier with smearing the pre-cum all over it. For a moment or two he just admired the flushed face that reflected pure pleasure and hunger for more. Sometimes he found Kerim so perfect and beautiful that it hurt. Now too. He knew he was never going to be fully his, but that would never stop Mick from loving and wanting his angel.  
  
"I am... Make me yours, Mick... Please..." he heard the soft plea that struck the demon in the middle of his strong chest.

"Your wish is my command, my angel," he murmured and pulled his hand back to push Kerim back against the cover, making Kerim’s hard dick nicely nestle against it for some much needed friction and the demon pushed one pale thigh up to make the mouthwatering legs open up some more for him.  
  
Moving lower on the bed, Mick laid down on his stomach and gently kissed along the pale butt cheeks right before he would pull them apart to expose that amazing tight hole. With a growl he leaned forward and let his long tongue lick and lap against it a few times, making the spread-out angel groan with lust. Mick could never get tired of eating said perfect ass and every time he gave his best to drive his angel crazy with lust, begging so beautifully for more. While swirling his tongue in the tight hole, he loved to listen to the sounds Kerim kept making and also the way his glowing seemed to intensify as the angel's mind and being was flooded more and more with his lust to become one with Mick. It was one of the many things he grew to quickly love in Kerim.  
  
"I'm gonna fuck you for hours. You want that?" he murmured dirtily, the thought making his dick leak and throb some more against the sheet as he spit against the angel's hole and before giving him the chance to reply, he pushed two of his thick fingers in right away.  
  
His reward was a loud "YES! I WANT THAT!" and it made Mick smirk smugly, his long hair falling more into his glowing blue eyes as he watched the hungry hole suck in his fingers greedily. As innocent and pure Kerim could look from the outside, in truth he was a needy (and sometimes bossy) bottom in bed with a dirty, dirty mind and a high sex-drive. Not that it would be uncommon among creatures like them as sex was a common way to exchange energies. Though Mick has never met such a frisky angel like the one pushing his ass desperately against his fingers, practically fucking himself on them.  
  
"Beautiful..." he murmured and curled them to rub against Kerim's prostate, wanting to see him writhe on his fingers some more. And that he did with louder and needier moans. It was so hot that another wave of lust hit Mick hard, making his mind haze over with it and giving in to the pleas, he laid back behind Kerim, turning him on his side. After he pushed his top leg higher, practically making him hug the cover to him with one arm and leg, Mick smeared more of his saliva against his dick and then was pushing in steadily.  
  
The flushed-faced angel groaned in time with Mick as suddenly his dick was surrounded by that tight heat, making Mick curse the heavens for creating such a perfect creature who would take his mind away with such ease.  
  
That made Kerim chuckle but it quickly turned into a moan as Mick began slowly rocking his hips back and forth a few times before circling his hips to make more room for his leaking cock. Letting the cover go, the angel moaned and reached back to rest his hand on the thick thigh. He circled his hips in time with Mick's too and turned his face towards him. "You feel so good in me every damn time... I love it. I love you..." he whispered and offered his lips for another kiss.  
  
And Mick gave him what he wanted, his heart and soul singing from his love's words. He loved this so much too there were no words for it. Instead, he kept kissing the breath out of his lover while his hips began rolling back and forth with a slowly accelerating speed.

Mick couldn't keep his hands to himself, he had to caress the other man's soft skin wherever he could while they kept kissing and making love. Because it was like that. For now. He knew that soon it would turn into that first wild fucking that they both needed after every time they haven't seen each other for a while.  
  
"I love you too..." Mick finally managed to utter as they both came up for air and he bit and sucked on Kerim's pierced lip, giving him longer and harder thrusts so the angel would rock against the cover between his legs, getting that extra friction on his trapped cock. "You look even more alluring and gorgeous every time I come back to you," Mick chuckled slightly out of breath as his cock kept sliding more and more easier in and out of the angel.  
  
To that Vega blushed even more and gave a little shy but happy smile to the big dark-haired demon. Reaching up, he tucked said hair behind an ear and caressed the bearded face gently. "Thank you. Who would've thought that the big bad demon has his way with words. Though if you want to get in my panties with such compliments, I might to have to remind you that you are a bit too late. You're already balls deep in my ass so... how about you start fucking it the way we both want it so badly?" he asked playfully and very much dirtily.  
  
And right there in that smirk was what Mick was talking about. That very kinky and needy side of the angel he loved so much. Mick could only chuckle from it and while watching his lover's lips part on the first moan, he slammed his dick hard into him.  
  
From there it was that intense frenzy that usually took over them during their first "welcome back" fuck. The poor bed began creaking soon after from the force Mick used to fuck his angel into oblivion. Sweat was sliding off and accumulating on their flushed skin as their synchronized bodies were slapping together loudly.  
  
Mick roared triumphantly when he soon managed to quite literally fuck Kerim's pure white wings into existence as their owner couldn't hold them back from materializing. The second that happened, the demon was licking and biting them at the base while his hands were holding onto them to keep Kerim in place. His own pitch-black demon wings and horns soon manifested after that too and he slapped harder against the already reddened ass, his pre-cum leaking like crazy into the loose hole.  
  
As the light of his lover intensified, Mick knew that he was very close now too. By then he knew Kerim's body and needs very intimately and just loved that with every orgasm that angelic light of his flooded the big demon's every cell with warmth and love. And he was trembling for that now more than Kerim. He knew he was addicted, but this was the sweetest addiction he could ever imagine.  
  
"Please..." he heard the out of breath desperate moan.  
  
"Yes! Now!" Mick grunted his panting reply and the next moment the shadow of his leather-wings appeared on the wall behind them from the blinding white light that enveloped the pair melting together in the intense flames of their pleasure.

***

The basement of Kerim's home wasn't like any other basement. Instead of unwanted objects stacked away there, it was neat and had a nice chilling vibe. One would expect such from a bath, so no wonder... It was a gift from the gods to him with the square-shaped bath in the middle. A few stairs led down into it, although it wasn't filled with water like one would expect. It was filled with honeyed milk, making it impossible to see what lay underneath.  
  
There were some tastefully placed plotted plants and light sources that only added to the ambient feel of the room. But perhaps the most unusual addition to the bath were the mosaics on the walls. They were depicting the creation of Vega, his battles, the day he had met the gods and then how he became their helper and lover.  
  
It was the most sacred place for the angel and he rarely let anyone see it. But today was different.

Mick woke up to the call in his head from his lover. The resting sleep he has fallen into with his angel in his arms was deep and short, but very much needed...  
  
Sitting up in the still sweat-moist bed and focusing his conscious, he stated two things for sure. First, he was indeed back at Kerim's place, so the amazing lovemaking was not a dream. Second, Kerim was not there, but a sweet angelic voice was calling his name through their love-connected spirits.

The still winged and horned black demon sighed and smiled. It must be something kinky... He should not let his playful lover down… Starting to follow the sound in his head and his senses to locate Kerim, he walked through the hallway all naked, going deeper into the many leveled house, sending the message back that he was coming and ready… to whatever his shiny man was having in mind for them.

As he realized that the pull was leading him below ground, he started to get more excited. A torture chamber? One can never know with the corrupted angel... Mick's smile turned into a devilish smirk as he slowly opened the heavy oak doors. Then his jaw dropped...  
  
It was a place like he only saw in pictures. There were artworks of images of richly decorated ancient Egyptian baths of Cleopatra or Greek gods… and somehow the interior reflected both cultures in a gorgeous mixture, with a sense that it was something like a secret... or holy...  
  
The walls were covered from top to bottom with shiny colorful tiles in ivory color. In eye-level all over detailed Greek style mosaics told tales of Vega… Being created from the holy light. Wearing the old God's armor in battle. Sitting in the throne hall at the foot of the Horus, Thoth and Anubis statues that were portrayed in old Egyptian style.  
  
Mick, as he stepped inside, got mesmerized by it all. The small glowing balls all over (clearly the gods’ light sources as it was mentioned in old Greek myths) giving the whole place a more ancient and ritual feel. The naked demon walked along the walls looking at the storyline. His lover's long, long life, in the Heavens and Earth and alongside the old Trinity.  
  
The floor made him smile more. As it was decorated like the old Greek bathhouses with various images of males, and some being Vega and the gods having sex in all kinds of ways. That motive crept up on the opposite wall where Mick ended up.

Turning around and looking at the small pool sunk into the floor, which he almost walked around, he felt that Kerim was there. The rich aroma of honey and creamy milk made his head spin and ease his senses to relax and open up… Damn those Egyptians knew how to use these things to get a man into a chilled aroused mood...  
  
Taking a long pleased inhale of it and letting the place, the scents and the visuals enchant him, he spotted another familiar figure.  
  
On another set of mosaics, on the other side of the door where he walked in and started going the opposite way around, he saw a mosaic of the cat Smaug. Seth opening a gate to their dark void dimension first then to the high light of the Valhalla, and creating the cat with the name above it written in a godly seal, signaling the animal was not from this Earth. Seth's gift to his beloved beautiful boy… as the God usually called Kerim. The cat was an eternal companion in his long life… Mick just smiled. His angel was cherished and loved…

And just as taking a cue, the surface of the milk moved and Mick turned around to the small splashes to witness the breathtaking sight of Kerim emerging from the silky honeyed milk, his long wet hair and sculptured face dripping from it, making the hue of his skin even more beautiful.

Kerim waited until most of the milk ran down from his face, shoulders and chest as he leaned back against the edge of the bath. He licked his lips, watching the big naked man with a playful glow in his eyes. Damn, this was one perfect piece of demon... Kerim loved everything about Mick from the first time he saw him from afar after their arrival to the gods’ sanctuary. The long black hair, the piercing blue eyes, the wide and tall muscular built, his scent and his presence. And soon after that he also loved what was between his legs...  
  
Not that such physical traits or the way he fucked him into another dimension during that orgy were the only reasons why he couldn't keep himself from thinking and longing for the buff demon. He couldn't exactly pinpoint the reason for his attraction and liking for the man, but it was working between them so well that even the gods gave their blessing on becoming Mick's lover and soon the angel's heart started beating for this mysterious man too. He loved when he was silent with his intense looks or when he was speaking his mind in his usual fast talking. But what Kerim loved the most was when Mick was looking at him just like that... Admiringly and hungry... He knew it would end up in more pleasure and he wanted it so much. Again... It seemed he couldn't get enough of this big demon. And if he was laying with gods then the fact that he was in love with a demon would probably be an even bigger sin in his Father's eyes, but he had decided a long time ago that he wouldn't play by his rules...  
  
"I assume you like what you saw and see in the bath?" he asked with a small smile. "Care to join me, my demon?" and with that he lifted an arm out of the honeyed milk, an offering to take.

"It is gorgeous. Just like you," Mick only said that while walking into the pool in a trance, like a moth drawn to the flames. Maybe that was the reason... Mick being the creature from the void and dark matter, like the old gods… They all got dazed by the angel of pure light...  
  
He didn’t even realize in his deep soul-searching philosophy that he already took Kerim's hand and stood face-to-face in the sweet milk just when he felt those soft hands touch his skin.  
  
And then… The demon was back to ruin all that perfect magic... "So... This is the secret of your soft skin, huh?" he smirked down, pulling his angel into his strong arms.

Kerim moved between said arms effortlessly, like he belonged there. He chuckled softly and nodded, his long wet hair sticking to his back and shoulders as he put his arms around the thick neck.  
  
"Yes. Now you know my secret, big man. Could you keep it for me?" he smirked up at Mick, pressing his body against the bigger one to let Mick feel just how glad he was to be so close to the demon.  
  
Maybe from Vega's side it was all about the need to connect with the darkness of Mick and the gods that pulled him in. After all, all creatures – even he – had a darker side. And being with the gods and Mick seemed to give the angel of light what he needed deep down on a basic level. It would explain his attraction to Mick. After all, he was different from the gods. He was darker as a demon.  
  
"You should feel special too, because aside from the gods and Smaug, no one knows about this place. You are the first I bring here. What are your thoughts about my history? Any questions?" he asked, letting his fingers play with the long dark hair.

"I feel very special every time I can be with you," Mick sighed his answer, pushing his face to the fragrant neck and rubbing his nose to it feeling high on all the intoxicating scents of the creamy skin. "I love your history going back so long, and Smaug," Mick smiled pulling back to peck the ringed lip. "This place is so magical. It suits you. Like the divine being you are. It's old I guess... And the house was built on top of it…" he suddenly got more logical, like often mixing two lines of thoughts no matter how far off they were from one another. "Questions... Hmm... Is honeyed milk slippery?" he asked with darkening fire in his hungry eyes.

"To be honest, I feel the same way when I'm with you," Kerim confessed with some blush on his cheekbones, even if Mick couldn't see that while he got lost in the angel's neck, who in response dug his fingers into the broad shoulders.  
  
Kerim wasn't bothered by the duality Mick showed in his response, switching between sweet and logical. Frankly, he loved that too in the newly transformed demon. It spiced things up for sure.  
  
"And yes, it's an old place. No wonder I stayed here after the burning of the world too. The gods spread their protective shield over my home when that happened," he explained and jumped up a bit to be able to wrap his legs around Mick's hips, his hold on his shoulders tightening.  
  
"Hm... Don't you want to find it out for yourself?" he raised a brow with a dirty smirk and a similar look in his dark-brown eyes. "Experiment on me, big guy. It's just you and me and your curiosity here..." he added then licked into the demon's mouth.

"Hmm... Why the hell not..." Mick growled from the suggestion. Gripping on the ass of the angel with one hand and holding his back with the other, he pushed the lean strong body closer to his and looked around.

 

"This place is so perfect and so you…" he chuckled looking at an ancient styled daybed. The head piece looked like an open seashell and the foot as a curving wave. It reminded him of the painting of the Roman Goddess of love and beauty, Venus. And his pervy angel was a perfect fit to all that in his mind.  
  
Marching to the stairs that led out of the bath, he started to bite and mark the soft neck's other side too. Just to give Kerim matching hickeys. And he decided for each of their lovemaking, he would put a new set of marks on the pale skin. "I hope you're not feeling tired ‘cause it looks we have a few days together ahead of us," he giggle-growled sitting down on the picked out bed with his love straddling him.

"Well, it was made for me so of course it's like me," Kerim chuckled too, letting Mick carry him out of the bath. They were dripping honeyed milk all over, but Kerim wasn't concerned as the place was magical and would put itself back in order soon after they left.  
  
The angel moaned from the kisses on his neck and dug his nails more into Mick's already scratched up shoulders. "Oh I'm far from tired. Especially when you are around, my love," he purred naughtily and pressed his groin against Mick, letting his hands stroke the hairy chest with adoring moves. Clearly, the magic of this place affected the angel too, and he loved it.

"You're just so..." Mick started as he just got lost in the deep brown eyes for a moment. He breathed heavily by then and pulled Kerim even closer, putting the coil black wings around the pale body too. He lifted the narrow hips up to put the angel where he should be, namely sitting with his dick between his butt cheeks.  
  
He then turned to sit up on the bed with his back against the shell-shaped headboard and bucking up against that amazing body while his hands pulled Kerim down for a hungry kiss.

The angel wanted to ask "so what?" but understandably he got distracted by the cock-head he felt right against his still somewhat lose hole. He just managed to kiss a black wing around him when all of a sudden Mick breached him, making Kerim cry out loud and arch his back. The drag was intense but not painful, probably thanks to their previous coupling and the honeyed milk.  
  
Nevertheless, Kerim took some deep breaths, moving with Mick to ease the hard dick back into him – where it belonged. Once it finally bottomed out, the kinky angel began circling his hips while caressing the broad shoulders. He was so hard and turned on from this. Not just because it was Mick, but because they were doing it in such a sacred place. It just showed how important the demon became to him and he just hoped Mick knew that.

Leaning in, this time it was Kerim who kissed the big man with his overflowing emotions "You fill me out so well. Can't get enough of you..." he panted into Mick's mouth and began slowly riding his man.

"I love you so much... You're so amazing..." Mick moaned back. Stealing another wild kiss, he growled into it in his pleasure while he leaned back more to have his love against his chest. His hands and the small claws on the tip of his wings kept roaming on the perfect skin as their moves began to get wilder and more demanding. The demon was fucking up with harder long thrusts into the beloved body, practically pulling Kerim down roughly on his hard dick in a speeding up rhythm.

As sweat was starting to mix into the remaining milk on Kerim's skin, he bit his pierced bottom lip, starting to move with his man and keeping back some moans of pure pleasure.  
  
Though it only lasted until Mick found the perfect angle to slam against the angel's sensitive spot, literally making him see stars. "You're so... fucking amazing too..." he groaned loud, reaching back to pull on one of his ass-cheeks and slamming his bottom down on Mick harder. It was just insane how every time they fucked, Kerim just wanted more and more from this demon.  
  
"H-harder! Fuck... me harder!" he whined outright desperately, burning for it so bad, no matter how hard he was slapping himself down on that fucking perfect cock. He just felt the need to be conquered by Mick and his darkness. He needed Mick to destroy him, to make him explode and release his often hidden away true self that thirsted for this like his physical body for air.

Mick just loved it how he could go as hard as he wanted with his angel. Still… something wasn't perfectly right, though... He wanted to see those whiter than white wings spreading again...  
  
As a response to the begging creature on his leaking dick, he groaned and gripped into the soft sides hard, laying Kerim down on his back with one move and covering him with his bigger, heavier body. He was using his strength and weight to attack that sweet spot that drove his lover crazy even more. Gritting his teeth and huffing, he held himself back with concentrating on the task at hand.

The room suddenly shifted and a pleased loud moan left Kerim's parted lips as he found himself lying on his back. He immediately opened his legs wide and held onto Mick's black wing with one hand, the other gripping onto the edge of the shell-shaped end of the sofa over him.  
  
Finally the demon was fucking him with all his might and it made the angel shiver and cry out loud, his blindingly white wings suddenly spreading out towards the floor.  
  
"Yes! YES! Just like that! Keep going! Fuck! So good! MICK!!!" he yelled with a flushed face, chest and neck, his ass starting to tighten around the perfectly hammering dick. But there was still something missing. And it took Kerim a few more hard trusts into his hungry ass to realize what he wanted... A deeper bond with Mick. To feel one with him more. To feel that darkness as his own. It wasn't a mating bond like between destined mates like King and Matt or Seth and Sotiris. But it was very similar and meaningful too.

All that desperate moaning and crying made Mick go even wilder on the finally winged creature under him. His sharp clawed hands gripped into the fluffy feathers and pulled the glowing body against his while ramming inside it hard. Some silky feathers already landed on the floor around the lounge bed as he felt he must do everything he can to please his love.

Somehow he started to feel more what Kerim felt... Also there was a strange burning on his right shoulder's outer side...

"Come on, my love... Let your light go on me..." he whispered and gave the angel even harder thrusts than before, feeling him getting close too.  
  
Not caring about the sweat sliding down on his temples and face, he leaned down and needing to be one with Kerim too, he sank his demon fangs into the tasty angel shoulder, roaring like a beast from the sweet blood he tasted.

Even the portion of Kerim's wet hair that flowed over the edge of the sofa was moving to the rhythm of the hammering thrusts into his ass. He was so lost in wanting to finally cum and become one with Mick as much as possible for lovers, that he didn't even feel the burning on the outside of his left forearm. Chasing their pleasure took over his mind and he concentrated hard on making sense of Mick's words.  
  
But the second he bit him, all fell into place and Kerim cried out from the intense mixture of pleasure and pain which pushed him over the edge and he came hard – cock shooting his cum over their bellies, ass clamping down hard on Mick, wings glowing and fluttering and that pure bright light illuminating the bath for long seconds.  
  
And an indescribable kind of peace spread in him. Like when you get what you want the most...

It was always so fucking perfect with Kerim... But that time... that time it was even more... Mick felt the light of the angel rush through his every molecule and even more... He felt as his inner darkness merged with the holy light and melted his very core together with Kerim. Feeling the angel’s bliss as his own too and sharing all the deep emotions with him.  
  
While his spirit found new heights, his body laid panting half on Kerim, half on the bed. His seed was filling up that perfect being he just could not stop caressing with all the love he never thought was possible to feel.

Being with Mick has always been very intense, but this was a whole new level. It kinda reminded him like when he was with the gods, although that was understandably more different and overwhelming. But with Mick this was finally fucking perfect.  
  
It took him much longer to be able to come down from his orgasmic high and all along he kept caressing his big man's hair and sweaty body. Moving his head, he felt a slight pain shoot up from his shoulder where Mick had bit him, but it only made Kerim smile and kissed Mick back, the demon moving to give him one just when he thought of it.  
  
Then as the big man pushed himself up on his arms, Vega's fingertips slid along a muscular shoulder and felt the need to look there. Just to make his eyes widen and in the next moment he burst out laughing.  
  
"No they didn't!! This is... oh those very, very funny gods!" he kept giggling as he lifted his left arm and noticed a mark on him too.  
  
While Mick had a demon "fighting" (more like fucking) an angel hard, he got a pitchfork mark on the outside of his left forearm.

   

[Source](http://www.slipknot-metal.com/images/tattoos/tattoos-mick06.jpg)                                       [Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/BlDjGfSATyz/?taken-by=_krimh_)

"No way..." Mick looked at his shoulder and touched his horned sweaty head seeing the bald typical demon figure on top of a usual angel on his skin. "Why I feel like I'm being mocked?" he frowned but laughed. A pitchfork was very much a devil-demon symbol too. And now it was on his angel. "We are connected now. They made us bond... So..." he cleared his throat and laid back beside Kerim, taking his arm and kissing the new mark. "So now we are like... married on a supernatural level? Wifey..." he growled seductively, pecking his man's lips.

"Hmm... I think you aren't being mocked. It's the truth after all... You taking me rough is what we both enjoy the most," Kerim smiled from ear-to-ear. “It's just their... brilliant humor..." he chuckled and nuzzled Mick's side and chest once he was on his back. The angel even put a leg and wing around his big demon. "Yes. It seems so. That was our heart's desire... hubby," he giggled cutely and very happy, kissing his pair back with all his emotions for him while thanking the gods in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Kerim loved the gods dearly. They've been very good and generous with him and he also knew that they loved and treasured him too. There have been countless of times during the hundreds of years when they proved it to the angel and that was the reason why he had made that pact with them to become their pet. He respected and trusted them with his whole being and knew that first of all he belonged to them.  
  
But now things have changed and he had someone else to love too. The buff demon shoveling the rich English breakfast into his mouth opposite him was his "husband" now. The bond was new and still settling, enhancing their emotions for each other. And Kerim felt his love for Mick bubbling up in waves. Sometimes he wanted to shout it out from the highest mountain top like in some cheesy human movie. It was silly but at the same time cute, leaving a lovesick dazed look on the angel's face.  
  
During all his long years of existence he could very rarely feel something like this. His love for the gods was different, though. With Mick... he could be freer somehow. He was a very special man and Kerim loved discovering more and more from him each time they could be together. And after a long while Kerim was very excited about this bond and forming relationship between them.  
  
Taking a sip from his late morning coffee while caressing the smugly purring Smaug on his lap, his dark-brown eyes were drinking in the sight of the big man. Damn, it was so good to look at him every time. The tall and buff built with all that serious amount of muscle, the handsome bearded face, the icy-blue eyes, the plump lips with those kinky smirks, the now tied together long dark hair and the pitch-black now hidden leather wings…  
  
Kerim sighed into his mug, unable to keep that small happy smile off his face. He could tell that he just fell more in love during sharing this very couple-like breakfast with him.

"Eat it all up. You will need your energy. No news yet from Jim. So.... I might just pass the time loving and experimenting on my out of this world beautiful 'wifey'," Mick said flashing a devious smile at his angel. Even wiggling his brows and giggling a little. It was a bit out of his character but he just felt over the moon. Like from that warm light that reached his very core when they made love and now stayed with him, inside him in a small amount. Making him feel balanced and at peace like he never experienced before.

Kerim's smile turned into a wider playful one and he even bit down on his piercing. "Sounds like a great plan, you big cutie hubby of mine..." he giggled too, feeling drunk on their love. Apparently, Mick was walking in the same shoes.

Boy, he couldn't wait for that plan to become reality, but first, like a good wifey, he dug into his own food, stealing glimpses of the big man in anticipation.

***

It was the middle of the night. The world outside in the gods' sanctuary was peaceful and quiet, crickets chirping and a soft light breeze ruffling the trees and grass in waves. Some of that breeze found its way into Kerim's house through an open window on the top floor, playing with the long hair that cascaded down on his naked back and ass. Then it died down, leaving the angel and his demon alone in the room.

  
_Kerim’s house from the outside_

The silence of the room was suddenly broken by the clinking of rusty chains wrapped around the naked body as the angel was pulled towards the middle of the room by his tied-up arms, which soon lifted thanks to a rope attached to a ceiling hook. He arched his back with a soft moan and tried to breathe evenly while waiting for the demon lurking in the shadows to make sure there was no escape for him...

Mick loved it all... He could feel how his darkness was crawling to the surface with each minute he had control over his pair.  
  
Now as they were connected, the demon felt more parts of him opening up. As if the bond the gods gave them let their opposite energies mix up even more. And Mick’s relatively new body and solid form evolve from the merged forces.  
  
And now... there he was... The most gorgeous and sinfully alluring being in front of him. Hanging in the dim light coming from above him. Like being on a stage in the spotlight.  
  
The big man stayed in the darkness. Tasting it still in this different form where he could almost grip into it and call it forth as his part. They decided that he would let his deepest dark nature free... And that freedom manifested in a low echoing hungry growl.

A shiver ran down on Kerim's spine from that sound, making more blood rush into his groin in anticipation. He's been a lover of the quite kinky gods, who did a number of things to him during the years, but he knew it was going to be different with Mick.  
  
Not just because he didn't know what to expect from his lover, or the fact that he was a demon with awakening powers, testing out his limits, but because of their new bond too, which already gave a better taste to that darkness Kerim craved for so much. After the first taste it was like a developing addiction of the sweetest kind and deep down his own darkness wanted to feed on it and help Mick release the yet undiscovered parts of him too – which Kerim could feel lurking under the surface just like his beast was in the shadows.  
  
He could see only the dark silhouette of Mick and for a second he wondered if he looked like that in his previous Demon of Mercy form. A big black mass in the shape of a man. He never saw Mick like that as he had already manifested in this physical form by the time he and the Nephilim and his then lover Corey had arrived here. But Kerim heard of his kind before.  
  
As the silence was stretching between them, the tension began building in the aroused angel, his skin starting to softly glow along with his eyes just from the thought (and fact) that he was at the mercy of the demon (pun intended)... He loved surrendering himself in such situations and he knew it was going to be very special with his new pair.

As Mick focused more on his darkness and it took over him, he changed to his demon form, spreading his black wings with a pleased growling moan. He began walking around his lover, who almost looked like an angel put on display. Mick stayed in the darkness with glowing eyes. He was a beast with basic needs. Needs like feeding and mating and having his fun with his prey.  
  
His pair started to get aroused too... The glowing of his perfect skin gave it away… By then Mick stood next to a table with various kinky toys laid out. And the demon just took his time to decide what to use on his hooked-up man...  
  
Maybe the whip… He got a visual flash of the red butt cheeks of the angel under that cage bed… He must see it now from close...  
  
He took the short leather whip with a devilish smile and approached the light in the center of the room, gently caressing the perfect small ass... He ran his fingertips on the silky skin, on the curves and folds of the shape of it... Then did it with the tips of the whip too, looking up to see Kerim's reactions.

The slow circling of the beast in the shadows made Kerim chew on his piercing and even fidget a bit, his cock getting harder by the minute and bobbing the moment Mick headed his way with the whip in his hand. His fingers dug into his own palms and he took a wobbly breath when his naked ass was finally touched by Mick. The angel unwittingly pushed it a bit back into the big palm to get more physical contact.  
  
As the ends of the whip ran across his pale skin too, it broke out in goose bumps and he couldn't suppress a soft moan. Feeling the heat and energies of the demon getting even closer, he held his breath, expecting some pain already. But Mick just carefully took hold of his waist-long hair to move it over Kerim's shoulder. It fell forward, the movement making it brush against his chest and an erect nipple, only adding to his arousal.  
  
The waiting was killing him already, but he loved every second of it so much... But he was going to be a good boy, even if Mick's hunger was practically palpable by then. Just the heat and the presence of the buff man made him arch his back some more, clearly offering himself for the taking. No one ever hungered him like this and Kerim let himself bask in it, even if every cell in his body was screaming for more.

Vega was so gorgeous and so wanted it... Mick just couldn't deny what they both were aching for...  
  
Leaving one hand on the side of Kerim's hip, he swung the whip with the other, stepping back in time when the many leather strings slapped the small ass hard.  
  
The sound was perfect. What Kerim made also rang beautifully in the demon's ears... He must make his prey make more of that sound… And the pale skin changed color rapidly...

For the first second or two after the whooshing in the air and the distinct sound, Kerim felt nothing. Then that sweet pain ran up on his nerves and made his ass burn intensely from the not too gentle hit of the whip. It tore a chocked-up sound out of him and he quickly breathed through the pain, his erect cock oozing some pre-cum at the tip.  
  
It took him a moment to collect himself enough and talk somewhat coherently. "More! I need... harder!" he uttered hoarsely and pushed out his ass with the bright red stripes of the whip. "Please..."

For that the reply was a dry dirty chuckle from the big guy. Leaning down, he slid his lips lovingly and sensually on the reddening skin in the form of a smacking kiss... Then in contrast, he suddenly pulled back and hit it with the whip harder again. And again and again... Using all angles to paint the bouncy butt with fast spreading red lines all over, loving the feelings and sounds he got from Kerim. He loved those so much that he had to take a hold of and jerk his own meat slowly to it.  
  
Taking a break just to tease the already sweaty creature of the light, he walked to the table again and picked up a few things.  
  
"You will love this... You must resist to cum... until I decide otherwise," he said on a low growl-like voice, stepping to the front of his pair. He raised his glowing light blue eyes to adore the flushed face, the color running down on his neck and chest too, half-hidden in the moist soaked long hair… And as he did that feast of his eyes, his hands got busy to pull a tight silicone collar over the hard cock of his angel. He adjusted it to press under the hem of the head and with a smug pleased smile, he held up a small remote pressing the button...

Kerim was losing his connection with the outside world fast, focusing only on Mick's lips on his burning ass then the sharp and hard repeating hits of the whip, making his butt cheeks flame up more and more. Now he didn't hold his voice back and he cried out his pleasure-pain with each whip. He was sure his glowing skin would soon bleed here and there from the force of the hits, but he would never mind that as his thirsty being was just drinking in all the overwhelming pleasure that stemmed from the pain and being whipped by his gorgeous wild demon.  
  
Though the angel wanted much more, that breather was welcomed too to collect and stop himself from shooting his load from just this. But it seemed, Mick knew him and his body well enough – perhaps feeling too just how Kerim got – and stopped just in time. Trying to somewhat even out his breathing, Kerim puffed some of his damp hair out of his sweaty face and met Mick's electric blue eyes with his own already glowing ones.  
  
He loved that dark look on the bearded face and the growling voice so much that he even missed what Mick was holding in his big hand. "I... I understand. I won't come until you say so," he said the well-known words automatically, but he meant them too. "I'll be your good boy... your prey..." he added then moaned loud just from his cock being touched then kinda restrained by the cock ring. And if Kerim thought that he got himself back under control, he was so wrong... Since the second that remote was turned on and the ring began to vibrate around that sensitive area, he cried out loud again and his chains rattled as he was squirming and looking at Mick with already begging eyes.

"You look... mouthwatering…" the demon said on that permanent growling voice, not noticing that his eyes and body had a light blue hue around him. His angel should learn to pay attention to what he was agreeing to… Not that any protests from Kerim would have stopped Mick to put that toy around his leaking and now very happily jumping cock.  
  
With a low chuckle, he walked to the backside of the slightly wiggling body. Taking a long pleased look at the reddening ass... But it was still not perfect.  
  
Mick rubbed his big palms together, causing some fading hue to appear between them, and slapped a tasty looking ass cheek hard. He groaned pleased as he repeated it again and again and said ass started to look like a juicy ripe apple...

Kerim was already panting from the constant vibrations around his cock-head, trying hard to live up to his promise but it was getting more and more difficult with each passing second. His eyes tried to follow Mick's moves and react to his comment, but he managed only a hoarse short groan and his eyes kept rolling shut from the vibrations that seemed to travel through his whole body.  
  
But when his already sensitive ass was slapped, his eyes popped open wide and a loud shaky yell left his trembling lips. He's been spanked hard countless of times before, but this... this was different. It kinda had something like an electric charge, making the burning and numbing of his skin more intense. He unwittingly pulled a bit forward after each slap, but quickly pushed his tortured ass out for more as he was trying to hold on to his quickly fading control over his physical body.

And finally the soft tender skin broke. Some small blood drops seeped out of the bruised red skin of Kerim's butt cheeks to the triumphant roar of Mick.

Not waiting anymore, he held the hooked body with both of his hands and pulled it close licking off the sweet angel blood with delighted moans. Sucking on the small cracks, making dark bruises form at the places he was feeding from.  
  
"Good angel... You still cannot come yet," he barked at the trembling creature and began to slide his sharp claw-like short nails on Kerim's lower back to get more of his blood.

The tortured angel was rubbing his sweaty forehead against his trapped arm in his agony while Mick was feasting on his blood and having his time with the trapped body.  
  
The scent of his own blood was slowly intensifying just like Kerim's yells and moans from the claws breaking more of his skin at that sensitive part of his body. The more marks Mick made bleed, the more the angel was trembling – a lot of that caused by trying to obey and hold back. And soon it got to the point where he couldn't hold back the burning by his shoulder-blades and his brilliant white wings materialized and spread open wide.

Mick loved it so much… His pair was losing it... But also offered a meal he was waiting to sink his demon fangs into. With a guttural roar, he took hold of the wings from pure white light and pulled them to his hungry mouth. With doing so, he also pulled the wildly trembling body close too of course, and sank his fangs into the holy body parts. Chewing them up, moaning and groaning pleased as the gorgeous fluffy feathers got painted red by blood.

The second Mick grabbed onto his wings, Kerim knew to prepare himself. The demon knew just how sensitive they were to the touch. So imagine that tenfold when someone starts chewing on them!  
  
Needless to say, Vega loved it very much when time after time his wings were ruffled up and being part of sexual games. But now... now all the chewing and pulling, combined with the cock ring and the throbbing of his red ass proved to be just too much and without being able to stop himself, his control slipped for a split second.  
  
But that was enough for his body to cum hard, accompanied by a flash of his pure white light and a guttural roar.

Of course even all the sweet blood couldn’t distract Mick from his pair not behaving... He let out an upset roar, roughly pushing away the angel body. And with that move he sent it to swing a bit on the rope. His meal was interrupted...  
  
"I am very disappointed... You promised to do as I told you…" he growled walking to the front of Kerim and lifted his face up by grabbing his chin. The demon's cold blue eyes were glowing, and around him small blinks of blueish lights flashed up for short seconds as he looked at the messed-up angel with his bloody fangs and face.

The second Kerim realized what just happened and heard the displeased roar, he knew he was in for some punishment because of his disobedience. He wasn't wrong. His throbbing and swinging body was soon stopped by Mick's grip on his chin. Just as his messed-up cock was getting oversensitive and his discomfort was starting to grow from the ring's vibrations there, his ashamed eyes met Mick's.  
  
Failure was a strong emotion in the angel at that point and he wanted to quickly avert his eyes in his sorry and shame, but what he saw and felt in Mick made him unable to do so. His still kinda glowing eyes were glued to Mick's bloody face. Kerim could feel the tension building up in him and it manifested in those short electrical charges in the light-blue hue surrounding the beast.  
  
This was new... But also made Mick look more badass, hot and dangerous...  
  
Remembering himself, Vega closed his eyes and let the tension bleed out of his body as he finally fully surrendered with the need to right his wrong and please his beast.  
  
"I am very sorry, sir... I failed you. Please, punish me for disappointing you. I deserve it," he panted, still fighting for air a bit.

"You deserve it alright!" Mick snapped at him, letting his chin go with a rough push. His fingertips sparkled up for a nanosecond as he let his darkness surface even more, feeding on his building up rage.  
  
Huffing to himself, he walked back to the table and untied the rope’s end, making Kerim land on the floor not so gently and with loudly rattling chains.  
  
Not caring to turn the vibrating toy off much, Mick picked up a dildo and stepped back to the angel lying half on his belly.

"Just to see how good I am to you..." Mick said with a devilish chuckle, pulling the loose end of the rusty chain and so with that make Kerim roll around onto his wounded backside. Then Mick pulled another hard one at the chain resulting more dragging of the lean glowing body on the floor. It was now laid on his tummy but the chains were not holing his legs together any more...

"Spread your legs and wings, angel…" the beast roared.

Kerim knew well that if he wanted to please his gorgeous and dangerous beast, he would have to do everything he wanted from him and just simply take what his still glowing body (and wings) would get.  
  
As he landed on the floor, he muffled a moan and ignored the slight pain, the sudden movement making his shed bloody feathers float further away on the floor around him. But the dragging against his ass made him moan quietly – not entirely just from pain...  
  
He also ignored the stimuli his poor cock was still getting trapped by the ring and in between his body and the floor, and obeyed. He moved his legs apart as much as he could, doing the same with the bloody and slightly trembling wings too. His messy long hair was sticking to his back and face, some of it pooling on the floor or getting caught by his messy wing-feathers. The throbbing of his harsh red and bloody ass cheeks didn't subside much and he had a feeling that they would be tortured some more very damn soon...

"So, so very beautiful..." the demon sighed, even a joyful shiver ran over his body from the view before him. And suddenly he noticed the small sparks around him. Lifting his hand to touch his fingers together slowly resulted in a small electric blast.  
  
"This will be fun," he grinned and kneeled next to Kerim. As an experiment, he slowly pulled his fingertips over one of the upper thighs just to see small sparks rush over his lover's body.

Kerim's arms were still tied together up to this elbow but now at least he could more or less lean on them and let his head fall forward, his hair hiding most of his sweaty face. He too shivered, but first from Mick's words. Then as his fingers touched his exposed skin, the muscles under it jumped from the light electric shock, making Kerim moan a bit surprised.  
  
Moving his head to the side to take a peek of Mick from behind his hair, he bit down on his piercing expectantly. Of course he wanted more, but stayed silent and tried to be patient...

Mick’s grin turned wider and dirty from how the tied up body reacted to his new electric power. A few more times he moved his finger along both of the ivory pale thighs, noticing that even when he let the sparks on Kerim the hardest and longest he could focus on, he still couldn't really cause real pain to the angel. It was more like giving him a pleasure-filled buzz... Indeed, this was going to be fun…  
  
"What do you think of your hubby's new skill? Hmm? Speak!" he demanded on a teasing growl, moving the sparkling finger up to the bruised and bloody ass.

"It's very... invigorating... I love it!" Kerim moaned, his eyes rolling shut from the small electric shocks and his cock began stirring again with lust as both his body and mind was getting buzzed. "It makes me... even lighter in the head..." he panted and whined softly as the shocks were moving to his abused ass. Lightly moving it in small circles like a bitch in heat, his fingers dug into his palms again, but did not dare to ask or speak more.

"Hmm... Is that so?" Mick hummed and put his whole big palm on one of the harsh red ass cheeks. Sending all what he could use so far from the brand new power over the tortured man, keeping a close glowing eye on his reactions.

Kerim's chains rattled as his body arched and his ass contracted under the big palm. His yell was filled more with newly awakening desire than anything else as the numbing feeling spread from his ass. The slow vibrating of the ring under him only adding to his excitement.  
  
"I'm... getting hard from this," he babbled and true to his words, his mind was developing a nice buzz from Mick's powers. "Please... can I ask for more?" he forced himself to look back at Mick, hope that it was okay. "You know you... can't really hurt me as I'm from light... Your power is... partially from that too..." he tried to explain it coherently.

"That sounds logical…" Mick licked his lips and fangs, watching the aroused body wiggle under his palm. "Suck on this to get it wet enough. If not wet enough then it's okay for me that way too," he huffed a low short laugh and pulled Kerim's hair out of his face and pushed the dildo between his sweet lips. Then he got back to buzzing the bruised backside some more, trying out his power harder.

The angel had no chance to respond to the instruction as the toy was already being pushed between his lips and not wanting to disappoint his beast, he began eagerly sucking on it. From the stronger shocks his butt cheeks tensed and relaxed and it also shot right into his cock, making it grow harder and harder while he moaned around the dildo, letting Mick know that he enjoyed this a lot.

Maybe even enjoyed it too much, if anyone asked Mick... After all, he was about to punish his angel for coming without his permission.  
  
"Enough of that," he barked pulling the dildo out of Kerim's mouth not so gently and the next move was to push the tip of the toy into the entrance of the goose-bumped body.  
  
"I'm very kind to you because I love you... So you can get used to it while sucking on me for a change," he said moving to sit with his muscular thighs parted before Kerim, offering his leaking hardness for the taking.

"Yes... you are!" the turned on angel hurried to agree with the demon, though for a split second he thought the complete opposite, because Mick pushed only the tip of the toy in – making Kerim cry out a hoarse "yes" – then left it there with no chance for Vega to push it deeper.  
  
But luckily a tasty alternative was offered to him and he strained his neck a bit to get closer to the glistening dick right in front of his face. The angel's long tongue lapped at it and his pierced mouth kissed along the underside too. He was making small content sounds from the taste, eyes closed while worshiping his man. He only opened them when he sucked and kissed the tip into his mouth, taking a bit more with each suckle.

The demon wanted to speed this up... He held his own building up pressure back so far, but the messed up horny angel sucking loudly and oh so perfectly on his throbbing cock started to get to him...  
  
Gripping onto the long silky hair with both hands, he pulled Kerim's white body closer on the floor, and his sinful ringed lip deeper onto his dick with a deep groan. He kept guiding the angel to work on him faster, sliding down the hard meat on his throat from time after time...

Kerim didn't care about the spit that slipped past his mouth and ran down on his chin, or the burning in his lips. He was giving his all to please his beast and drive him crazy enough that he could finally feel that tasty and perfect dick impaling him mercilessly.  
  
He kept his glowing dark eyes on his gorgeous demon and sucked and slurped and swallowed around his hard meat as best as he could – even gagged once or twice on it, hoping that it would please Mick.

And it pleased the big man very fucking much... He closed his eyes and let himself fully enjoy the divine skills his pair had.  
  
But after a while that was not enough anymore... Mick pulled Kerim up from his dick by his long hair, stood up and pulled the angel slowly with him. Allowing the tied-up man to follow him on his knees till the table where the demon without any further ceremony just bent Kerim over, making his upper body lay face down on the cold surface.

Not caring about the slight ache in his reddened knees, Kerim hissed lightly from the sudden coldness against his front, but quickly put his legs apart for Mick, offering his decorated ass for the taking. And hoping that he would make Mick proud for still having the toy sticking out of it. He propped himself on his chained together forearms once again, his scalp still tingling from the pulling his hair got.  
  
He was breathing raggedly by then and the vibrations against his cock-head didn't help either. His whole glowing body was glistening from a light sheen of sweat. "Please. Take me for your pleasure! Any way you want to use my body," he panted, knowing that in fact, it would be for both their pleasure.

"Spread your wings too so I can feed on them. Such a good angel you are after all..." Mick growled and pulled the toy out with a swift move, loving how Kerim trembled from the rough treatment.  
  
Drinking in the gorgeous sight of the chained and very much ready and needy being filled his dark being with love for a few seconds... He was a creature of darkness but also felt deeply for Kerim.  
  
His big still slightly buzzing hand stroked the lower back and sides lovingly while he moved up close between the spread legs to just touch his wet tip to the hot hole of his lover, rubbing and testing them both a little.  
  
Then with a sudden move he gripped onto the sides of Kerim and trusted into his body with a loud roar, going almost fully inside.

By then the angel was just too eager to obey and get what he's been longing for ever since they've started playing in this room. So he spread his wings with a pleased shiver from the praise, more of his hair falling forward as he bent his head, chewing on his bottom lip and piercing.  
  
He could feel Mick's love and new awakening powers and also that darkness Vega was craving for to touch his very being. He visibly shivered and squirmed from the buzzing and slightly sizzling touch, the faint scent of ozone getting to the angel's sensitive nose. He felt so empty and he needed that hard dick in him so badly that Mick's teasing made him whine for it softly.  
  
Then – as Kerim expected – the demon was fucking up into him, making his ass burn and stretch in an intense way. "FUCK YES! Go all dark on me! Please, my beautiful demon!" he yelled, pressing his ass back as much as he could in the steel grip, but he couldn't stop the squirming of his body.

"I will do as it pleases me... angel…" the demon managed to growl and sound almost convincingly harsh under that mind-blowing feeling of how his love's inner walls wrapped around his hard meat and pulled him deeper into the hotness.

Even if he wanted to hold back, his darkness seemed to take over him again. Just like it was answering Kerim's needs... And probably due to the pairing bond it did exactly that.  
  
Mick leaned over the bent figure and pulled it fully onto his cock. Kissing and biting the already bloody feathers of light while his hips circled and he roared low like a beast in pleasure.

"Yes... of course!" said angel managed to cry out and press his eyes shut again as Mick bottomed out in him while making Kerim's wings tremble from pleasure and pain. That roar was so fucking hot and dangerous to Kerim's ears that he had to dig his nails deep into his palms to stay in control. Even if his hips joined Mick in the circling to help him loosen him up faster.  
  
And damn, it felt so good to feel the hard demon dick press against his walls like that!  
  
The more Mick was giving him, the more Kerim wanted. He wanted to be devoured by his fucking hot demon husband like never before and he concentrated on making Mick feel it through their bond, firing him up.

The grinding slowly turned into short jamming thrusts, then longer and longer and more aggressive hammering of the strong hips of the demon. His pure black wings spread as he was chewing on the angel wings, moaning and huffing.  
  
With his wild side more in charge, he reached up to grab a handful of the end of the sweaty long hair.

He straightened up, not stopping the rough rolling of his hips, and tightly rolled Kerim's brown hair up on his forearm, pulling the angel's upper body up until it arched beautifully.

The harder the amazing thrusts into his ass got, the more frequent Kerim's moans and groans became, the vibrations against his cock making it finally start to ooze pre-cum again. At that point his body just couldn't handle all the kinds of stimuli and he just took everything, letting his being absorb it like a dry sponge, truly becoming Mick's bitch.  
  
Especially when Mick stopped chewing on his bloody wings and did that to his hair. Arching his body and welcoming the pain on his scalp again, Kerim cried out louder. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to take this without cumming for a second time, but he was desperate not to disappoint Mick this time. Also, he wanted it all.  
  
He could feel his being's vibrations synchronizing up more with Mick's, resulting in a stronger glow of his physical form and also pulling forth the demon's new powers more.

The huffs and roars of the big man got louder and deeper as he fully let himself get loose on his pair.  
  
Longer electric shocks ran over Kerim's body from his claw-like short sharp nails as they drew thin bloody lines into the skin at his side, going down to sink them deep into the poor bruised butt. Pulling it open more for a better access and wounding it more as Mick changed angle and started to fuck his angel directly against his most sensitive spot. "Come on now..." he barked at him yanking on his hair more.

Being fucked by Mick has always been something special for Kerim, but this was something new. A new level. Thick sweat drops were sliding down on the angel's body, making his bloody scratches flare up even more, but it just added to his euphoria.  
  
Because by then it was that. Kerim's body was so overwhelmed by the demon and his powers that he was trembling like a leaf as his throbbing ass was tightening more and more around the hammering dick. He was so close by then and the electric charges and crisscrossing deep scratches were driving him crazy.  
  
The sounds that came from him were far from what one would expect from an angel. Not to mention the occasional cursing and the wanton way he was slamming his body back against Mick's groin.  
  
And fucking finally that hair pulling did it.  
  
As his cock spurted his second load, the light that quite literally exploded out from his tortured physical body was blinding and he was screaming Mick's name to the highest heavens...

The triumphant demon roar was matching Kerim's cry as Mick felt literally falling and drowning in the shared bliss of light that washed over his whole being.  
  
He dropped on top of the angel, groaning and moaning and just mumbling his love confessions to his bonded pair as their bodies were slowly riding out their orgasm.

It took quite some time for Kerim to be able to think more or less coherently again as he let himself bask in that literal afterglow and their love. Damn, he loved this big demon so much. He probably just fell more in love with him as he was definitely among the few who could make Vega feel completely spent and exhausted.  
  
As his conscience drifted back more into his physical body, he could feel just how exhausted it was thanks to Mick's playing with it and the lack of arousal in his system. But he loved it.  
  
"I love you so fucking much, baby. Just please take off that ring cuz my poor cock will fall off from it..." he managed to say, his voice hoarse from all the yelling and moaning.

Mick kissed between Kerim's messed up wings with a raspy chuckle and pulled the vibrating ring off his dick. He slowly pulled out of his perfect gorgeous angel and helped him stand and lean against the table as he turned his pair around.

Caressing the sweaty long hair out of his beautiful face, Mick smiled and gently kissed him.  
"I love you so much too… Let me get you free and comfy," he slowly pulled off the rusty chains of the trembling body and picked Kerim up into his arms to take him to the bedroom, kissing him all over his face and sweet lips along the way.

Said angel sighed relieved once the vibrations against his oversensitive dick went away, though felt a bit empty already as Mick's cock left him. The oozing cum from his hole made him feel satisfied and dirty in the most perfect way, though, as he kissed Mick back.  
  
Once his arms were free too, he put them around the wide shoulders and let Mick carry him, making small sweet sounds from the gentle attention his face and lips were getting. Frankly, he felt grateful because his legs and already healing wings were still trembling too much for them to carry Kerim.  
  
"I'm not sure I'll be able to walk for a while tomorrow. Even with my quick healing," he chuckled hoarsely, eyes shining happy and naughty from what they just did. He felt so much at peace, it was crazy.

"It's okay. I will take care of you. Like a good hubby that you deserve, baby," Mick cooed, kissing his angel's face as he walked into his bedroom. He went to the bath at once and placed Kerim gently down on the bench there to start a bubble bath.  
  
"I make you clean and comfy, my love. And all you have to do tomorrow is rest and eat and cuddle with me…"

The angel outright giggled from that statement and the kiss on his cheek. "I love the sound of that. It's still so strange that I have a hubby now whom I could call my own. I never had anyone like that," he mused and stole a quick kiss from his man before he was placed down.  
  
He looked kinda cute all messed up and bloody as he waited there with his big wings still out and resting on the bench too as if they were blissed out too from all the attention they got.  
  
"And you'll bring coffee and breakfast in bed too, right?" he asked half-jokingly, half-hopeful as he tucked his damp and disheveled hair behind an ear. "And will you wash and comb out my hair, too? I love it when someone combs my hair," he confessed with a slight blush. It was true, though. Seth – and even sometimes Sotiris – did that to him and it always had a grounding, peaceful effect on the angel.

"Of course, baby. I can bring even your favorite films or what we can find. And I already wanted to comb your beautiful hair out for you," Mick smiled checking on the water temperature.  
  
His blushing messed up angel was so adorable and just melted his heart. Changing to his human look, he gathered Kerim from the bench and gently placed him into the scented bubbles and started to wash him slowly and carefully. "We must make the best of the remaining days we have together. And all I want is to rest in your arms and take care of you," the buff man said pecking his pair's lips.

Mick's reward was a wide happy smile, making Kerim's features glow warmly too. He hissed a bit though from the warm water on his tortured ass and wounds, but knew it was going to help a lot. Enjoying the gentle washing touches, the angel quite literally beamed up at the bigger man. "I want that too. So how about you sit behind me and take me in your big strong arms and kiss me while washing me?"

"Anything to make my angel happy," Mick smiled wide and kissed Kerim long and deep with all his love, climbing behind him into the hot water and holding him close, never wanting to let his angel go.

**The End**

 


End file.
